Real World:Crossover, Shattered Happiness
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Even more weirdness crops up..and Garlic Jr. starts his plan to destory the Sailor Senshi and Gohan


  
  
Mamoru nearly threw up on Vegeta ,but Vegeta threw him out the door like a javelin.   
  
Then an alien space ship appeared above the house.  
  
***  
  
Jurian Emperor Azusa, his wives Funaho and Misaki came to Earth to visit all the members that were there. And find out what was causing all sensor's scanning the planet to overload and explode periodically.   
***  
  
Sasami and Ryo-ohki opened the the door and saw a man fly over them. Vegeta powered down and walked up stairs, letting Lum and Aeka fall like sacks of bricks.   
  
Then Azusa, Funaho and Misaki beamed in.   
  
Ranma, Tenchi, Gohan,Trunks , Ryoko,Ryouga , Goku and Vegeta knew something explosive was going to happen.   
***  
  
The Sailor Senshi found Mamoru on his knees losing his lunch.   
  
"EEEEWWWWW" Sailor Moon, Venus, Jupiter and Chibi Usa yelled.   
  
"I know, I know" Mamoru said before going behind some bushes and transforming into Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
"I'm going to kill that Saiyen" Uranus yelled with her sword in hand.   
  
Sailor Mercury doubted that..since she never found any beings that were so powerful they overloaded her computer.   
  
Sailor Pluto shuttered at all the chaos in that house. And the chances that Tuxedo Kamen would nothing other than something that they laughed at, like Vegeta did.   
  
***  
  
Misaki picked up Aeka off the ground and was crying like Soun Tendo would if his leg was caught in a bear trap.   
  
"My poor baby..hey there's Lum" She said.   
  
Ataru said"er..are you the royalty of an alien empire?"  
  
Tenchi said"Yep..and their my great-grand parents"   
  
Ranma said"Bet the old freak and old ghoul would love to know how they could look as young as they do"   
  
Azusa looked at Tenchi and said"So you traded one madhouse for another"   
  
"No kidding, Ataru is married to Lum, super powered martial artists, and Washu is here" Tenchi said.   
  
"Super powered isn't strong enough" Trunks said and Misaki dumped Aeka and Lum on the sofa.   
  
"Such a handsome boy...too bad you're not a prince" Misaki said.   
  
"Errr..technically I am a prince" Trunks said.   
  
"Of what race?" Funaho asked.   
  
"Saiyen"Trunks said in unison with Vegeta(who was walking down the stairs).   
  
Azusa's jaw dropped. Funaho got an energy weapon out of subspace. Misaki stared at Vegeta.   
  
"I know I know you from somewhere" Misaki said.   
  
"That's Vegeta! A Saiyen prince who has a criminal record that's long enough to bridge here to Jurai! He can blow up whole planets!" Azusa yelled.   
  
"But he can't be...he's too young to be the Vegeta we met on the moon" Misaki said.   
  
"That was an ancestor of mine" Vegeta said.   
  
Funaho blushed. That kegger was where she meet Azusa.   
  
Azusa noticed that this Vegeta did resemble the one he met so long ago a little bit.   
  
Ranma had no idea what was going on..and wondered if knowing would be a good thing.   
  
***  
  
The Sailor Senshi blew the front door off its hinges and charged in the house.   
  
Ranma yelled"Hey Nuku Nuku there some people that want to play with you!"  
  
"Goodie" Nuku Nuku yelled before slamming into the Sailor Senshi and knocking them down like dominoes.  
  
Gohan would have helped if Misaki wasn't holding him in a bearhug and saying how cute he was.   
  
Trunks teleported outside to fight Sailor Pluto.  
  
"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sailor Pluto yelled at the time traveler and added "AS THE GUARDIAN OF TIME, I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BEFORE YOU ALTERED THE TIMELINE!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi and Nuku Nuku stopped fighting...they had never, never, never ever seen Sailor Pluto lose her temper..and yell loud enough to be heard in New York City.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry...its just that my time is hell on earth and I had to make it better" Trunks said and added"and who do you think was next on the chopping block after the Z Warriors, Ranma, Terry Bogard, Amazons and Tenchi? It was all of you...and you where massacred except for Sailor Saturn"   
  
"Huh?" Sailor Pluto said then it hit her... that if her future counterpart was dead than she wouldn't know they were going to be killed.   
  
"So I had to alter things..because you are pathetic when compared to a Super Saiyen" Trunks said before teleporting back into the house.   
  
"You still want to play with Nuku Nuku?" Nuku Nuku asked.   
  
"No..we don't" Sailor Moon said softly.   
  
***  
  
The afternoon was tense with Azusa, Funaho, Misaki, Lum, Sasami, and Aeka in the same room with Vegeta. Goku explained his origin and how he became a Super Saiyen. Misaki hugged everyone, except Vegeta since he showed them he was a Super Saiyen as well.   
  
Tenchi wondered if he could live though a fight of the scale Goku had.   
  
Ranma wished he could have some fights on that scale...and little did know he was going to get it.   
***  
  
Garlic Jr. smiled...how was he to know that the Darkzone aka the Negiverse would provide him with such power..and minions. He then started to laugh.   
  
"Soon those Sailor Senshi and that brat Gohan will be dead" Garlic Jr. said and yelled"Captain Giynu how goes your 'recruitment' for the Giynu force?"   
  
"Its going smoothly as the dark realm's version of the Dragonballs allowed us to summon Nappa,Radzitz, Zarbon, Kagato and Turles" Captain Ginyu said.   
  
"Its time for the new and improved Giynu Force to make their mark" Garlic Jr. said.   
  
***  
One of the producers smiled...it was all going as planned.   
***  
  
Sasami made dinner..with the help of Vegeta, Gohan and Ranma. They helped because they knew they were going to need a meal that would kill three men for this crowd and the fact that the Z Warriors showed up.   
***  
  
At dinner Ranma and Vegeta started to have a belching contest, since Vegeta dared Ranma to belch louder than him. Trunks nearly facefaulted in his food.   
  
Azusa had an amused look on his face. A few thousand years and the Saiyen race was as immature as ever.   
  
"Or as hungry" Azusa though as he watched Goku eat like a vacuum cleaner.   
  
Aeka and Ryoko where flirting/trying to feed Tenchi.   
  
Vegeta yelled/ belched "Hey why don't you three go get a room"   
  
Aeka and Tenchi blushed and Ryoko smirked.   
  
"I wish these two would go along with that" Ryoko said.   
  
Misaki was in her own little world...well until Goku let out a belch that shattered glass.   
  
Funaho wondered if there was anyway to give this bunch tablemanners. She prayed there wouldn't be a food fight.   
  
***  
  
Vegeta went for an after dinner flight and what he saw shocked him.   
  
It wasn't the fact that several people he knew where dead had come back to life.   
  
It wasn't the fact that Captain Ginyu had his body back.  
  
It wasn't the fact that the Sailor Senshi were fighting them.  
  
It was the fact they were trying to outpose each other and give speeches.   
  
Vegeta landed and starting laughing even harder than when he found out Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
***  
  
Kagato had only one thing on his mind.   
  
"This is so stupid it makes me wonder if I rather be dead" he thought.   
  
***  
Aeka felt terrible. She knew she shouldn't have tried to out drink Ryoko. Even though she had drank enough sake, vodka, fortified wine and brandy to kill 10 men, Ryoko was in better shape. She didn't know where she was anymore and walked into a bedroom and got into a bed... Vegeta's bed.   
***  
  
Ranma and Goku sparred in the backyard as Azusa, Funaho, Tenchi and Misaki watched. It was amazing as Ranma quickly learned how to fly and throw a generic DBZ kibolt. The fight the two had looked more like a mid air ballet with energy bolts than a fight.   
  
***  
  
Ryoko felt pretty bad.   
  
"That snnnnottty princessss could holdd more boozzze than III thoughtttt" Ryoko slurred. She found a bedroom, a bed and feel asleep in it..and it was Tenchi's bed.   
***  
  
Mamoru entered the house. Since he really didn't have anything to input in the Ginyu Force/ Sailor Senshi pose off, he thought he would go home. He wished he had the kind of power that Ranma, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta had. Sure his roses could go though cement, but he doubted they do anything to Vegeta except make him laugh again.   
  
***  
  
Somehow due to their mental link, Washu felt drunk..she staggered into the house and into a bedroom and into a bed...Mamoru's bed..in her adult form.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru sat on the sofa next to Ryouga and Gohan.   
  
Gohan leaned over and whispered to Mamoru"Hey is what Vegeta says about you true?"  
  
Mamoru nearly leaped out of his skin.   
***  
  
A-Ko wondered when anything weird would happen to her..when she heard some yell.   
  
"A-KO!" a little girl yelled.   
  
A-Ko felt like banging her head against a wall... C-Ko had found her.   
  
***  
  
Vegeta flew away from the pose off. He was going to bring Karrorot, Ryoko, the Z Warriors, Gohan, Ranma, Nuku Nuku and A-Ko to that and crash that party.   
  
***  
  
Trunks hovered over the Tendo house. He felt Piccolo's ki signature as he trained someone with a lot of potencial...Akane Tendo.  
  
Piccolo knew that Akane could be a great fighter...maybe even stronger than Tien. Though Piccolo wasn't the guardian of the earth, his link to Kami made it that he knew when something big and evil was going to come...and he knew who it was. The Energy was the kind found in the Darkzone..which ment Garlic Jr. was back.   
  
Garlic Jr. was probably the worst of all the foes the Z Warriors had to fight since Garlic Jr. was immortal. Piccolo doubted that shoving Garlic Jr. into the Darkzone wouldn't stop him anymore...though what could be powering him? Gohan obliterated the Maceoauthor's notes:how was that spelled anyway? Star so Garlic Jr. shouldn't have foudn a power source.   
  
Little did Piccolo know that the Darkzone was also called the Negaverse, which was a power source in and of itself to a being like Garlic Jr. Though Sailor Pluto now knew.   
  
***  
  
Ranma and Goku had stopped sparring and Ranma sat on the roof and looked at the stars..which he now knew were filled with aliens. Yet it made him feel introspective. And lonely.   
  
Ranma had to fight back a tear.   
  
"Real men don't cry" he said to himself.   
  
"Real men..ha" Vegeta said.  
  
Ranma nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Vegeta.   
  
"You're lonely..I can tell" Vegeta said.   
  
"You be stuck with one of the worst fathers on Earth for about ten years moving from place to place..never able to get any friends or stick around them..." Ranma said.  
  
"I know how you feel" Vegeta said and added"All but a handful of my entire race was obliterated and I lost everything I ever knew, even worse I had to work for the being that did that for most of my life, and even worse than that was the fact I knew there was no way I could defeat that being."  
  
Ranma started to cry..he expected Vegeta to say wisecrack but ..there was nothing.   
  
Ranma told his lifestory to Vegeta and, unknownly since there was a camera on the roof, to the whole world.   
  
  
Announcer(Goku): Genma better hide because Vegeta's going to be after him. Ranma and Vegeta talk about friends and Ranma's fiances. Finally the first episode of Real World:Japan airs and Nerima will never be the same again. Plus Ranma askes someone out on a date. Plus Vegeta takes Mamoru's car out for a spin. If you thought the kind of driving Piccolo and I had was bad..wait till you Vegeta's driving. Trunks finds out about TV.   
  
Trunks: It's unquestionably weird.   
  
Ryouga:You get used to it.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
